ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Bakar
Bakar or Agent Bakar is a M.A.T.A. Agent and biological Uncle to Ali. In Season 2, he is the mentor of KOMBAT agents. Official Summary Agent Bakar is an agent under M.A.T.A and is Ali's biological Uncle. He is given the responsibility of training Ali under General Rama's command. As a M.A.T.A Kombat Pillar Agent, he is capable of fighting enemies with various types of martial arts. At the end of MISSION: SENSATIONAL, Bakar is suspected to be the traitor in M.A.T.A. and believed to be Uno since he is captured copying the blueprint of I.R.I.S. in MISSION: BLUEPRINT by security cameras. However, in MISSION: EVIDENCE, Ali finds out that Bakar is framed as he is being mind-controlled by Dr. Aaron to retrieve the I.R.IS.'s blueprints. Appearance Personality Bakar is light-hearted and friendly, but can be serious when he needs to be. He is protective of his nephew and cares a lot about his family, even his brother-in-law, Ghazali. He does his best to keep M.A.T.A.'s existence a secret, and time and time again lends his Kombat agent skills to important missions. General Rama trusts him with mission plans - and the responsibility of keeping Ali safe while M.A.T.A. searches for a way to separate him from Ali. Bakar is confident about both his skills and looks, and constantly hits on any lady who crosses his path, including Dos and Jenny, with his cringy and terrible pick-up lines. His only other love is for food - especially burgers, which he tends to eat on the go during missions. As a Kombat agent, he frequently gets beat up and injured. Weapons and Abilities *'Martial Arts': Agent Bakar has undergone plenty of training in several different kinds of martial arts, which gives him a physical advantage when facing enemies. *'Plasma Armor': Agent Bakar arms are equipped with a pair of defense gauntlets that summon plasma shields. Bakar Shielding From Dos's Hitting.png|Plasma Armor Quotes "What's wrong Ali, since you practice with Rizwan, you've not heard your uncle said..." Trivia *Just like "Ali", "Bakar" is commonly found in school reference books. "Bakar" is a literally translates to "burn" in Malay. *Bakar is shown to like eating burgers. This is shown in the early promotional arts, Ejen Ali Teaser Number One and MISSION: IRIS. In fact, the show's director, Usamah Zaid, had mentioned that he and the other co-creators had always imagined Bakar and intended him to be a spy disguised as a burger cook. **As revealed in the Ejen Ali Magazine #2, he works as a burger seller. *Bakar is revealed to be single in MISI: RAYA when Aunty Faye asks when he is going to get married. *Bakar is revealed to be the younger brother of Ali's mother in MISSION: RISE. *He had been hypnotised by Dr. Aaron in MISSION: EVIDENCE to copy I.R.I.S.'s blueprints. *In the Ejen Ali Magazine #2, his profile has revealed his height to be 185 cm and his birthday to fall on 15 April. *Both Trez and Komeng have insulted Bakar's weight, which he brushes off and describes as a sign of toughness. Bakar gets his revenge, however, when he called Trez "ugly" in MISSION: OVERRIDE. *Bakar shares similarities with Max Tennyson from Ben 10 because both of them are hardworking and serious on their jobs, Bakar's job is an agent while Max's job is a plumber. Both of them also had their own relative who are close to him and giving him an advice, Bakar has Ali while Max has Ben. Simulation Training Gallery Navigation ms:Bakar id:Bakar Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MATA Ejens Category:KOMBAT Ejen Category:Agent Ali Franchise